femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonora Johnson (Cat Girl)
Leonora Johnson (Barbara Shelley) was the main villainess from the 1957 British-American horror film, Cat Girl. Events In the film, Leonora Johnson (née Brandt) was a descendant of the cursed Brandt family, and she returns to her ancestral home to collect on her inheritance. The family curse was passed on to Leonora following the death of her uncle Edmund Brandt, who was mauled by a leopard. The curse has Leonora becoming a murderous leopard when she is angered; with Leonora using her connection to the leopard to kill. Leonora's curse is put to work when she catches her husband, Richard, carrying on with Leonora's friend, Cathy. The furious wife expressed her anger at the affair, which allowed the leopard to kill Richard. Knowing what she is capable of, Leonora stated that she was the one who killed her husband, and that she would have torn his mistress to pieces as well. She later attacks Cathy, blaming her for her husband's death. Heel Turn Leonora is later institutionalized and under the care of her psychiatrist, Dr. Brian Marlowe, who Leonora is in love with. Later that night, Leonora tossed and turned in her room before she is woken up by the sounds of a leopard roaming outside her room, which she later sees for herself when she looks out through the window. Leonora turned heel shortly afterwards, when she suddenly has a vision of herself physically transforming into a villainous feline creature, and later ransacked her room in her feline form. Leonora rose from her vision on the following morning, and later attempted to convince Brian of her curse, but he doesn't believe her. The leopard resurfaced on later that evening, prompting another vision of Leonora's heel persona being unleashed by becoming a feline villainess once again. Having seen her hands become furry paws, Leonora again tells Brian about her curse while hiding her hands, only to see that they were normal. At that moment, Brian opted to release Leonora and leave her under the care of his wife, Dorothy. Death Unbeknownst to Brian, Leonora appears to have fully embraced her evil side, and during her time with Dorothy, her feline persona was in full form once they returned home from dining--as she devoured Dorothy's pet bird. Brian phoned Leonora with plans to meet both ladies for dinner, but after hanging up, Leonora deceptively sends Dorothy to meet her husband in a dark and dangerous part of town, with Dorothy changing her mind about staying at home with Leonora after seeing that her bird is missing. The film's climax has Dorothy encountered by the heel-turned Leonora, who expressed her true romantic feelings for Brian, as well as her hatred of Dorothy. After Dorothy walks off, the evil Leonora stalked her, removing her high heels during her pursuit. The villainess later used her connection to the leopard and ordered the animal to kill Dorothy, but at that moment, Brian (who sensed that his wife was in some sort of danger) drove towards the area and accidentally ran over and killed the leopard. With the leopard's death, Leonora keeled over and died as well. Trivia * Cat Girl ''is seen as a British remake of the original ''Cat People film made 15 years prior, with Leonora Johnson being mostly similar to Simone Simon's lead character, Irena Dubrovna. The difference is that Irena was a protagonist attempting to fight her curse, while Leonora makes a slow transition into a villainous femme fatale. Gallery Leonora Claws.gif|Leonora's manicured hands becoming furry paws Werecat Leonora.jpg|Leonora as a villainous were-cat Evil Leonora 1.jpg|The evil Leonora on the prowl Evil Leonora 2.jpg|Leonora attempting to kill Dorothy Deceased Leonora.jpg|Leonora lying dead on the street Videos Category:1950s Category:Animal Murderer Category:Brunette Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Jealous Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Protagonist Category:Psychotic Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Struck by Vehicle Category:Stalker